


Teddy's In Town

by UselessTa



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Teddy shows up at your doorstep wanting a place to stay. What you do not know is that he has escaped from prison.T-bag x ReaderLemon/Sex





	Teddy's In Town

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bad at summaries.  
> 2\. Practically nothing but smut.  
> 3\. Have fun (and don't worry about the pounds of shit you have to do (I'll probably spend it on making fanfiction)).
> 
> Sorry not Sorry

T-bag spent a week running to the one place he thought he had a chance. He has had multiple run-ins with the law. That was all behind him he was finally walking up to the door. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open to her. 

You let out a little scream not knowing someone was going to be right at your door. You got a look at him and knew who it was right away, “Teddy, what are you doing here?” You knew he was not going to get out for a long time; so it surprised you. 

T-bag bit his lip for a second, “Ah’ got out of prison and, ah’ need a place to stay.” He hoped for the life of him that you would not shut the door on him. 

“Teddy I don't think...” T-bag cut you off. 

“Oh please ah've no place to go and ah’ve traveled miles to get here.” T-bag quickly said. Then he noticed that you were dressed nice to go to work with keys in hand. 

“I have to leave for work now.”

“That's fine let me stay here. Ah’ won't do anything. Please.” T-bag hated the way he was sounding: begging and pleading to stay. 

“Mmh. Fine.” Slightly regretting saying that.

“Oh thank you, thank you.” T-bag pushed the door in more and wrapped his arms around your body. Leaving your arms free to let you hug him too but you made no effort to. 

T-bag placed his head by your neck and took a deep breath. Your smell was truly intoxicating. It made his dick twitch in his pants. “I need to go now.” T-bag barely heard you, he was so out of it. 

“Oh, ya.” He slowly untangled his arms from you and stepped inside while you stepped outside. 

“Okay. You can do whatever. Bye.” You shut the door and headed to your car. 

T-bag lock the door after you shut it and he watched you walk away. He grabbed his crotch palming his dick, thinking about you bouncing up and down on his cock. 

T-bag finally broke away from the door. He needed to do something about his aching member but jerking himself off to you was not the only thing that would cut it. He looked around and found your room. Then he went into your closet and found your laundry basket. He grabbed a pair of your used panties and brought it up to his face. The smell was to die for it was musty and sweet. Then T-bag got another used pair that was the softest thing he has felt in years; they smelled the same way. 

T-bag unzipped his pants and he moaned as his aching member sprung free. He went over to your bed and sat down. T-bag wrapped the soft panties around his dick and slowly jerked off. Then he brought the other pair to his noise. He leaned back to lay down on the bed and jerked off harder. T-bag imagined that you were fucking his cock, moaning non-stop. He vigorously jerked off and with a stuttered moan he came in the panties around his dick. T-bag almost blacked out from cumming so hard. He took a moment to get up. Then he zipped up his pants and put the panties back in the laundry basket. 

T-bag when out to the kitchen and got some food. He has not had any real food since the escape, so a pb & j was the best thing ever. He sat down in the living room and turn on the television. He flipped through the channels and almost all of them had their faces plastered all over it. T-bag was hoping you have not seen the news lately because before you said the news was boring and did not even show the real news. 

After some time chilling out he went to take a shower to get rid of a week of running. The whole shower smelled like you when he was done. T-bag had a raging hard-on again. So he let the warm water consume him as he jerked off. It did not take long for him to groan and spill his load. 

______

T-bag was getting a little paranoid because it was past twelve o'clock. He had no idea what you were doing, you could have been rating him out. Then his tensions eased when he saw you pull up in the driveway. T-bag did not know what to do, he has not seen you in so long. He made the choice to go to the door when you came in and came in you did. You swung the door open again and stumbled in. 

You were a little shocked to see Teddy there then you remembered he showed up at your doorsteps not too long ago. “I s-see that ya got ya-self comfortable,” you mumbled pointing to your oversized boy shorts and t-shirt T-bag was wearing. 

T-bag smiled and laughed a little, “Well, it seems like ya got ya-self comfortable too.” He could tell right away but the alcohol on your breath confirmed it. “Do ya wanna come in,” T-bag held out his hand.

You notice you were still holding on to the door, “Oh. Yes.” You shut and locked the door. Then you reached out and grabbed Teddy’s hand. He walked you back to your room. 

As you both went into the bedroom you reached your hand down to grab Theodore's cock, he was already semi-hard. He groaned and bucked his hips into your hand. You looked at him will a smile and palmed his cock harder. T-bag growled and took your hand away from him. You were shocked he did that - so you looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sexually frustrated lust. 

He led you to the bed and he sat on the edge of it. Then he pushed you to your knees between his legs. He pulled his shorts down and his cock sprang out. You pulled his shorts down to the floor and he pulled your head closer to his cock. You instinctively licked your lips then licked the tip of his cock picking up a bead of pre-cum on your tongue, tasting him. 

T-bag hissed and grabbed the back of your head with a tight hold. He did not force you but he wanted more. You wrapped your mouth around his dick tip and his hips bucked gently with a moan. You moaned too and took the rest of his cock into your mouth. You sucked and rubbed the underside of his cock with your tongue. 

You did not notice how slow you were going in your drunken state. You were transfixed in tasting the pre-cum leaving his cock, every once in a while simply sucking on his tip. Teddy was a moaning mess by now and he could not take it anymore. He roughly bucked his hips hitting the back of your throat, you choked around him. In a few rough thrusts, he almost pulled out your hair as he spilled his cum in your mouth. His cum was thick as you drunk it down. You left his cock with a pop and a smile on your face. “Damn, you got better at that.” Theodore smoothed down your hair that he messed up. 

You smiled more as you stood up, “L-Let's see if you can still eat pussy as good as you do.” 

Theodore laughed at your drunken comment, “Oh, you'll see.” He pulled your pants and underwear off. While you took off your shirt and bra. He guided you on to your bed and pulled your legs apart, he kneeled a couple feet away in between your legs. Then he leaned down starting at the side of your knee and kissed his way up your inner thigh. Then he gave your pussy a hard lick. You moaned and bucked against his mouth. You felt him smile against you, then he pinned your hips to the bed and he licked you again. You whined as you could not move your hips as he gave your pussy repeated hard licks each time toying with your clit. 

Each time Theodore's tongue went over your clit you shook in pleasure. Teddy definitely noticed this, he shoved in two fingers and attacked your clit by wrapping his mouth around it and vigorously licking your bud of nerves. You screamed as you came and he let you buck your hips into his face. He removed his fingers and licked up your wetness as you came down from your high. He also whipped your cum off his face and goatee. 

T-bag moved his body closer to yours. With his left hand, he grabbed the back of your head and plastered his lips to yours. With his right hand, he grabbed his dick and gathered the ever forming slick from your pussy on the tip of his dick. Then he forced his cock deep into your pussy with a grunt. 

You moaned against his mouth, wrapping your arms and legs around his body. You tried to push your hips into Teddy trying to get as much of him in as you could. Theodore groaned and pulled all the way out, which made you whine. He pulled from your lips and sucked on your neck. Then he slammed his hips back in and bit down on your neck. 

You screamed and bit your hand as he relentless bucked into you. Teddy held on to you tightly as he kept bucking. You tried to hold in your screams but failed when Theodore rubbed your clit with his fingers. You convulsed and bucked underneath him as you came. Teddy was now giving you slow, hard, and deep thrusts as you were essentially milking him; when you were coming down from your orgasm. 

Teddy gave you a dozen more thrusts like that, with you milking him. He snapped his hips into your quivering pussy from the sheer slowness. Then he released his mouth from the side of your neck and grunted out loud as he squirted his cum deep into your pussy. 

______

You woke up to your work alarm early the next morning. You probably should not have gone drinking last night. Your head was pounding when you got up. Teddy appeared to still be sleeping, clinging to a pillow like he has never laid down in something so soft. You pulled on a t-shirt and shorts. Then went out to get a glass of water. 

You drank down a whole glass and noticed that Teddy left on the television; the whole god damn night. You angrily picked up the remote but before you turned it off a familiar face shown up. It was Teddy. He was on the local news channel and it said that he escaped from prison and there were sightings of him in town. 

Your heart pounded in your chest. Then you nearly jumped, when you felt a hand slip on to your hip. It was Teddy, he was not looking happy. He grabbed the remote and turned off the television, then dropped the remote back down. “You really should not have seen that.”


End file.
